


坠入情网

by rico950326



Series: Iron man [1]
Category: Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rico950326/pseuds/rico950326
Summary: 世界上哪来那么多巧合多的只不过是我不为人知的用心。Mr.Stark，您准备好坠入我为您所编织的情网了吗？





	坠入情网

　

   　Peter的视线落在Tony微敞的衣领上，原本系着领带的地方解了一颗扣变得没有那么整齐，之前觉得Mr.Stark穿西装的样子要命的好看，此时却觉得没有那么整齐也是异常吸引人。

 

      Peter弯下腰，伸出手想把他拦腰抱起，他手一碰到Tony，Tony就醒了，屋内的灯光如昼，他不适应，睁开一只眼想瞧瞧是谁碰他，灯光有些扎眼，他眨巴着双眼，纤长浓密的睫毛随着眼睛的动作扑簌扑簌上下翻动，看清来人，Tony笑了起来，微微的，嘴角小幅度地扬起，眼光里满是笑意。顺着Peter手的动作也不挣扎，还伸出双手，环抱住Peter的脖子，把他拉的离自己更近一些，近到Peter被他的酒意所熏染，Tony启唇轻声道：“你...是从哪来的呀？”

 

      Peter像是被他传染上了笑意，也不自觉地笑了起来，在他脸上轻吻了一下：“我从皇后区来的，Mr.Stark。”

　　

      Tony一只手捧着Peter的脸，指尖轻柔地抚摸，不知是想到什么，Tony绽开了大大的笑颜，哧哧笑出了声：“你一定是从我心里走出来的！”勾着Peter的那只手微微用力，Peter重心一个不稳，他一只手连忙撑在Tony脸旁，才没有整个人倒在Tony身上，喝醉的Tony不管这些，凑上去亲吻Peter的唇。

 

      唇瓣起初只是简单的触碰，彼此都柔软的仿佛是在触碰花瓣一样，光是如此，Peter已经觉得有电流不断从肌肤相贴之处泛起让他的头皮都开始发麻。他们不断加深这个吻，Peter吮吸着Tony的下嘴唇，这名喝醉的Omega很快败下阵来，牙齿碾摩嘴唇时，会让Tony微微颤抖着身体，发出哼哼的声音糅杂在吻之中，在Peter的强势进攻下只能被动接收着。

 

      Peter不舍地松开Tony，来不及吞咽下去的唾液还停留在嘴边，迷离的眼神在酒精的作用下直勾勾盯着Peter。Peter低下头，埋进Tony的颈脖间，发抖而滚烫的嘴唇，虔诚地吻上omega的锁骨，“我爱你，Mr.Stark，我爱你。”Peter本能地表达着他的爱意，他试图平复那轻而易举被Tony撩起的欲望，鼻息间被omega散发出的信息素萦绕，耳边传来的却是醉倒的omega平稳的沉睡的呼吸声。

 

 

      Peter抬起头看着熟睡的Tony，满脸苦涩的笑意，忍着自己的情欲，Peter轻轻抱起Tony，缓慢轻柔地走回房间，把他稳稳地放在床上。看着他宁静的睡颜，Peter起了坏心眼，和他一起躺上了床，从后面环抱住Tony，伸出舌头轻轻舔舐他脖后的腺体，色情地含吮迎来了omega的低吟，还未平复的下身有意无意地在股缝间磨蹭，Tony被打扰了清梦，身体不断地往前，想要摆脱后面人的顶弄，最后Peter一个狠心，犬牙刺破了腺体娇嫩的皮肤，血液刚一渗出就被舔食入腹。这是给你的惩罚，Peter看着自己的两腿间，叹了口气，最后吻了Tony的侧脸，强忍着欲望抱着他一起睡了过去。

 

 

 

 

　　

　　20周年的宴会，在May姨和MJ的帮助下，Peter选了一套墨绿色的西装，里面配了一件条纹的Polo衫，脚上穿了一双纯白的球鞋，正式中还透露着他这个年纪的青春休闲。Tony在会场看到Peter的时候眼前一亮，他从来没看过男孩穿的如此正式的样子，平时总是汗衫T恤的样子让他忽略了不知不觉间男孩已经长大成熟，在朝男人的方向逐步靠近。

 

      穿着这身的Peter也很不自在，参加宴会的大部分都是和Tony差不多年纪的生意人，而他今天出席这个场合则是以Pepper Potts的私人助理的身份，显得他与这个地方格格不入。他很快起了想要逃跑的念头，但是转念一想，如果他想要替Mr.Stark分担公司的繁务，他早晚要习惯这一切，他鼓起勇气踏进会场，“这位帅哥，我前面就注意到你了，你需要一位女伴吗？”

 

 

      令Peter意想不到的是，在会场里他看到了熟悉的身影，复联没有任务的人也都来了，Natasha看他局促的模样有些于心不忍，过来领他熟悉场面。当音乐响起，Natasha还顺势邀请他跳舞，他们缓步走入舞区，Peter僵硬地搂着这个身材火辣的女探员，有些无所适从：“在你的三点钟方向，看到了吗？有人一直在看你了”Natasha的话一下子让Peter更紧张了，急忙转头要看是谁在看他，“什么？在看我？是谁？我是有什么不得体的地方吗？”

 

      Natasha一只手拨正他的头让他看回自己：“帅哥，你的侦查技术还需要实战喔。”“我知道，罗曼诺夫老师，我会多练习的！oh！我看到了您说的人！啊！Mr.Stark！那是Mr.Stark！”Natasha看着男孩激动的样子，嘴角的弧度加大了：“是的，他嫉妒的眼神让我现在像在火烧一样。”Peter愣了一下，反应过来Natasha话中的意思，脸一下子就红了，话也说不利索：“哦……Ms.Romanoff……您...您误会了...Mr.Stark他和我...他...哦好吧...他...”

 

 

　　Tony端着酒杯，走向舞区的两人，他之前试图眼神去和Peter调情，这个迟钝的男孩完全没有发现，Natasha的出现让这个男孩在会场轻松了一点，但他的注意力全部放在了应付这个严格的老师身上，直到Natasha提醒他才注意到Tony。看到Tony的一瞬间，他的眼神一下子亮了起来，这明显取悦到了浪费半天感情的Tony。

 

      “Natasha，你愿意把这个帅哥借我一会儿吗？”“当然，他本来就是你的，我把他还给你。”Natasha把Peter的手交给了Tony，朝着Peter来了个暗示的Wink，转身离开了。Tony很自然地搭住Peter的肩，跳起了女步，这让Peter无所适从，悄悄在Tony的耳边说：“Mr.Stark，我可以跳女步。”“真的吗？你会跳吗？”Tony对此表示质疑，他男步都跳的磕磕绊绊，不用问都知道肯定是临时学的。“您可以带我两步，我很快能学会的！”Peter一脸认真的样子让Tony不禁发笑忍不住调戏道：“怎么？我跳女步跳的不好看吗？你这么急着不让我跳。”Peter连忙否认：“不是的！只是在场的都是商场人士，我怕他们对您跳女步有看法。”

 

     “什么看法？Omega陪着他的Alpha跳女步再正常不过了。”Tony小声地在Peter耳边说道，暧昧的话语，温热的气息，Peter感觉到他的理智逐渐在丧失，Tony还嫌不够，又点了一把火：“你以为我不知道吗？Parker先生，你不是在我后颈留下了你的信息素吗？你想反悔吗？”“不！我怎么会反悔！”Tony脸上的笑意让Pete 意识到他的Mr.Stark又在逗他，他认真地看着Tony，用只有他们两个人能听见的声音对Tony说：“Mr.Stark，我现在就想吻你，想和你做爱，无时无刻不在想。”他深吸了一口，说出了心中盘旋许久的告白，“你愿意接受这样一个对您抱着如此肮脏心思的我吗？愿意让我成为您的男友吗？”Peter话音刚落，Tony就凑上前，用一个吻，代替了他的回答，然后，最甜美的勾引又从他性感的唇中吐露：“Peter，我想我可能要进入发情期了，你愿意吗？”

 

 

　　两人心中的念头一拍即合，抛下会场的一切，在Tony的要求下，他的男孩，穿着西装，一手抱着他，一手荡着蛛丝，两人就这样回了复仇者大厦。

 

 

　　还没来得及回到房间，Tony泠冽的带着金属味的雪风一般的信息素就不断向外溢出，而原本温和伴随着花香的气息此时朝着他汹涌袭来，让他软了脚根，Peter吻上了自己肖想了一整晚的薄唇，许多个夜晚Peter都幻想过要如何去品尝这双唇的滋味，事到临头才发现一切都是空想，他现在只有一个念头就是攻占这美丽的气息。舌尖抵开齿关，一遍遍舔舐敏感的上颚，勾着发情期的Omega的舌抵死纠缠。

 

 

　　Tony从不知道接吻可以赐予人这么强烈的快感，Peter凶猛的吮吻让他莫名的有些骄傲，空气中纠缠着风雪和花香，谁的牙齿磕伤了谁的嘴唇，鲜血的甜腥在唇舌间弥散，加剧着原始的蠢蠢欲动。残暴的吻耗尽了Tony胸腔里的氧气，他推了推压在他身上的男孩，细碎的呻吟不受控地从嘴边流出。

 

 

　　危险，Tony突然明白，之前的那段时间他到底在逃避什么，Peter看他的眼神里又藏着什么。Peter终于露出了少年人被自己隐藏着的本性，对心爱之人没有理智的占有、侵略，他解开男人的西装裤，手指探向短裤内侧，握上了早已性奋的性器，“唔......”一声急促的吸气，正在发情的Omega挺起腰把自己往对方手上送，情动的身体敏感的吓人，不断吐出的前液沾湿了大片内裤，Peter善解人意地替他脱下里外两层束缚，后穴也已经湿了一片，脱下时还牵连着几缕银丝，显得格外色情。一手安抚着爱人的欲望，另一只手也没停，解开男人的衬衣，徒留一个领结围住脖子，朱唇轻启喘着气，眼神湿润而又迷离，胸膛也因大口呼吸而强烈起伏，胸前的两颗茱萸勾引着他去舔舐。Peter一路从锁骨吻到小腹，留下一个个暧昧的印记，Tony抬腿去蹭Peter的腰，温热黏腻的腿根磨蹭过结实精壮的腰身，在西装上留下暧昧的水渍，暗示的意味不能更明显。

 

 

　　Peter感觉自己呼吸都要停止了，下身胀得发烫，恨不能一刻不停埋进爱人的身体，可是这是他们的第一次，Peter总是尽可能想给彼此创造美好的回忆。

 

 

　　Tony伸手抱着他的脖子，深吸口气嗅着他好闻的信息素，还伸出舌头舔舐他因为情动而流淌的汗液。

　　

　　Mr.Stark！你这是要我的命啊！

 

 

　　此时的Tony除了脖子上的领结和脚上的袜子已经一丝不挂，Peter和他形成了强烈的反差，忙着缓解情动Omega的欲望，他无暇顾及自己，Tony看着这样的他和自己，后穴越发濡湿，穴口不自觉的吞吐收缩着，挤压出水光显得格外情色。Peter按着Tony的腰，将一指送了进去，Omega虽然能自动分泌液体，陌生的异物感还是引起一阵强烈的收缩，Tony没有克制自己的呻吟，细密软绵。Peter感受到紧致湿润的甬道在热情地贴合吮吸他的手指，等待适应，他又送进去两只，带着少年的急切，按压挤动，又忍着性子为他仔细开拓，忽然食指关节触碰到一块区域，引来了Tony夹着喘息变了调的呻吟从鼻腔里溢出。

 

 

　　Peter试探着退回去可以反复按压，一声急促的尖叫，Tony像猫一样弓起身体，等缓过来时有些恼羞成怒，狠狠地一口咬上Peter的锁骨。

 

 

　　Peter抽出手指，换上炙热顶在入口，两只手压着Tony的腰，猛然发力整根没入，楔子一样强硬的像要将人撕成两半，一顶入就是想象不到的深度，腰腹间积攒着力道，展开猛烈的攻势，Peter原本想着要温柔地进行他们的第一次，可是发情期的Omega给他的回应太过热切，甫一进去就紧紧包裹着自己不放，Peter不住用力，动作越来越快，叼住Tony湿软的唇不放，Tony想尖叫，所有的呻吟又被尽数堵回口中，只能呜咽着弓起腰背，却又将胸前的红果更送入少年的手中，Alpha展现出他的攻击力，按着他的身体不许他退缩，巨浪冲击礁石一般展开攻势，Tony根本承受不住少年这毫无技巧，仅靠蛮力的冲撞顶弄，身前的性器都不知道何时已经释放，沾染两人的小腹一片粘腻。

 

 

　　Peter还记得自己之前发现的宝藏，他突然温柔下来，有的放矢次次顶撞敏感点，被侵入的感官更加明显，Tony几乎感受到他是怎样在自己的身体里开拓出属于他的领地，本就发情的身体给了对方可乘之机，Peter轻轻地顶弄就将内腔口撬出了一丝缝隙，从未被触碰过的脆弱领域立刻激起了铺天盖地的酸疼的快感。到了这个节点，Tony发现自己没有一丝一毫的不愿意，男孩哪怕现在不管不顾冲进去在里面成结标记他也可以接受，他放任男孩继续动作还双腿缠住他的腰身鼓励他。Peter只觉得一股滚烫的体液从甬道迸发，让他一个激灵，他强忍着本能里叫嚣着想要标记的欲望，他的Stark全身心的相信他，他不能让Tony失望，一次次蹭过生殖腔口，拼命咬牙转移自己注意。

 

 

　　百十下的顶撞，Peter突然抽身，滚烫的液体一股股浇在Tony小腹上，Tony的前端也在他最后的抽送中又一次攀上巅峰。

　　

 

 

　—Tbc—

　　作者啰嗦时间：以后都没有肉啦！！这一章肉我憋了一个礼拜才憋出来，愁秃了我的小脑瓜。

　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
